European Publication 478 363 describes fibrinogen receptor antagonists which can be prepared according to the procedure of the present invention. According to the procedure described in EP 478 363, the compound: ##STR2## is prepared according to an 11-step procedure involving the formation of potentially hazardous NaH/DMF for ether formation, which required a chromatographic purification.
Zenitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,586 and Singerman et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. (1966), 3, 74, describe a procedure for preparing 4-(4-pyridinyl)butanol.
Beumel et al., Synthesis (1974), 43; Screttas et al., Chimia (1970), 109; and Osuch et al., Chimia (1956), 1723, describe a procedure for metallation of 4-picoline.
Barlos et al., Liebigs. Ann. Chem. (1986), 1407 describe Mitsunobu alkylation of tyrosine derivatives.